NFLRZ: Vampire Stryke
by Rushstar32
Summary: (I only own my OCs; Last Border Collie verse) Styke finds himself in a situation of an age old fear before Halloween and must save his friends and Soar form a terrible fate...if this illness doesn't end him first.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! The Last Border Collie owns all her OCS. **

* * *

Vampire Stryke

_**Why why...why...why..why why, why...why why why..whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhyhwy...**_

_**WHY!**_

_**-Stryke, please...save them**_

* * *

_Styke jolted up from his bed in fear, gasping and panting. He was sweating, as his eyes glowed in the dark, looking around. Nothing. The door opened and Ollus and Soar poked in._

Soar: Stryke, are you okay?

Ollus: We heard you screaming outside.

Stryke: *_Calms down_* N-Nightmare...I think.

Soar: *_Walks over_* Same one?

Stryke: Same one...voices and pain.

_So far this October has been calm except for the nightmare Stryke has been going though. He looked at the clock; '8:35 AM'. _

Stryke: -_sighs_\- I hope I didn't over sleep.

Ollus: If anything, you need the extra sleep with all these nightmare.

_Stryke admitted that Ollus was right...but these dreams, what were they telling him._

Soar: Any way, Breakfast is ready.

_Stryke eyes lit up as he jumped off the bed toward the kitchen. Soar and Ollus smiled. Perhaps the Party later tonight will help ease the Bat Rusher's concern._

* * *

_**...Find Him...**_

* * *

_Night..._

_Stryke adjusted his cape. Looks pretty good. A vampire, appropriate for a Bat Rusher Halloween Costume. The day went by without any problems. Megacores safe, teams ready for the next game, and no enemies on the radar. He had been hearing...voices, but he shrugged it off. The others were waiting for him at the party. Styke sighed and he started walking through the night. The wind was howling and Stryke kept the cape close._

?: Excuse me? Can you help me sir?

_Stryke turned to see a small boy dressed in old clothing, holding a bear in hand. Stryke walked over and knelt down._

Stryke: Well hello there little one? What are you doing alone on a night like this.

_The boy quivered a bit._

Stryke: Are you okay?

Boy: Are you a vampire?

Stryke: *_Chuckles a bit_* Just dressed as one.

_The boy sighed in relief._

Boy: I'm looking for my brothers...their waiting for me but I got lost.

Stryke: Want me to help you.

_The boy nodded, Stryke reached out his hand and the boy grabbed it._

Stryke Thoughts: **Great Scot the poor boys hand are freezing.**

_He got up and the two walked into the night._

* * *

_The Boy pointed out where they were and soon they were close to their goal._

Stryke: Mind telling me what you boys are doing.

Boy: We're hiding.

Stryke: Hiding...from what?

Boy: The bad man.

_Stryke was concerned until-_

Boy: We're here.

_Stryke looked up and froze...they were at a graveyard._

Stryke: K-Kid...I don't think your brothers are here.

Boy: Of course they are...we come to these graveyards every year...to escape the bad man..the monster...

?: THE VAMPIRE.

_Stryke eyes widen in fear as the Boy went transparent...he was a ghost. Screams were heard as Stryke cried in pain...and passed out._

* * *

_**We're so sorry...But we don't have a choice.**_

_**You have to save them, save us...please. You are our only hope**_

_**...**_

_**Soar: Stryke! Can you hear me! You have to find Ollus, Idris, Dusk, Alpha and Cyclops...We're counting on you...I belive in you Stryke.**_

* * *

_Stryke groaned as he got up. He realized he was on a bed in a old house and still in his costume._

Stryke: W-Where am I?

?: HE'S A VAMPIRE! HE MUST BE ONE!

?: You know they don't exist. The last time there was a panic, we only increased the problem.

?: YOU DON'T KNOW IF THEY'LL REAL EITHER! I WANT HIM SHUT AWAY! GONE!

?: Fine, we'll keep him locked in here. Will that make you happy?

_The voices vanished as a load click was heard. Stryke poke out side to see two shadow figure walk away._

Stryke: Great. I can't get out...maybe there's another way.

_Stryke got off and tried to pry the window open to no avail...turned out they were sealed shut_

Stryke: Why are they sealed.

_Stryke went to the drawers and opened them, seeing a book, a satchel and...a wooden stack? Why would there be a wooden Stack..._

Stryke thoughts: _You know what I don't want to find out._

Stryke: Okay...take these two *_Grabs book and satchel_* leave the stack.

_He placed the book inside the bag as he turned to the window a screamed in horror as a ghost of a girl watched him._

Stryke: *_Fear/confusion_*What the hey...WHAT THE HEY! Okay! I wake up in a house and then lock inside, the is a wooden stack in a drawer, there's a creepy lady ghost in the window going 'HELLO CLARICE! HOW'S IT GOING'...I want out.

_He slammed his foot on the ground and then he heard something fell...he looked down to see a key._

Stryke: BINGO!

_Stryke swiped the key and ran to the door, opening it. Stryke was met with a huge gust of wind and autumn leaves falling. He was in the woods, possible in New England and the small building was surrounded by trees. The wind smelled of Liver and blood. Stryke scrunched his nose and walked outside. He looked around to see dried blood stains across the ground. Stryke heart raced._

_**...Run...**_

_Stryke ran into the woods, no idea were he was going, or what was going on. He only knew one thing...this wasn't a dream...this was real._

Stryke Thoughts: **Guys, please be okay...where are you?**

_To Be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Stryke

_In the woods you will find...the madness from the past. The sacrifice of the already gone, haunts finding the true monster...from their final breathe from their lungs to the last beat of their heart...the wind smelling of burning liver. You will be trialed in emotions and will but do not fear...you will not be alone. From the shine of swords, to the wold of the sun and moon, and then the canine that came from afar. The spirits...will guide you..._

* * *

_Stryke finally slowed down as he felt he was far away from the structure. He panted and looked around...lost, just great. At least he was far away from that place. He held his cape tight as he wandered around. He was alone._

Stryke: -_sighs_\- Okay Stryke, lets calm down and think about this. What is going on? Why am I in New England? What did that...wait! They thought I was a Vampire?

?: Are you one?

_Stryke eyes looked around till he saws a little girl, dressed as a witch (very old clothing) walk out of the bushes._

Girl: Are you a Vampire?

?: Dorothy!

_A women holding a infant in her arms appeared._

Women: Please forgive my daughter my good sir, although you do look like one.

Stryke: Yeah...sorry about that.

Women: It's alright, my name is Sarah *_looks at the infant_* And this is Mercy. We were actually looking for a book we dropped in the woods.

Stryke: OH! *_Gets it out_* This one *_Hands it to her_*

Sarah: YES! Thank you very much! Where did you find it.

Stryke: It was in a house...I was locked in. It was with a sacthel and a wooden Stack.

_The women looked in worry and a bit of fear._

Dorothy: Mamma.

Sarah: I know dear I know...are you perhaps Stryke?

Stryke: *_surprised_* How do you know my name.

Dorothy: We were told to find you and lead you to the bush maze.

Stryke: Bush maze?

Sarah: Two of your friends are there.

_Stryke was shocked..but a determined look came to his face._

Stryke: What do they look like?

Dorothy: One is a blue man and the other is a kitty.

Sarah: A ocelot I believe

Stryke: Cyclops, Ollus... Led me...please.

* * *

_They soon reached the bush maze._

Dorothy: WE'RE HERE! Their right inside.

Stryke: Thank you very much.

Dorothy: And thank you for finding my Mamma's book.

Stryke: Of course...I better head in.

Sarah: Wait! We must warn you first.

Stryke: Warn me..of what?

Dorothy: The bad man and his servant.

Sarah: Yes, beware of the shadows...they will hurt you.

_Stryke was worried, but nodded as he turned to the women._

Stryke: I will-

_They were gone...Stryke looked around, sighed and walked in._

* * *

**Sarah Good-witch trial victim-executed**

**Mercy Good-Born in jail-passed away after birth**

**Dorothy Good-witch trial victim-survied-death unknown.**

* * *

_Ollus, dressed as a Shrine Keeper, sent another wave of fire towards the shadow creatures and Cyclops, dressed in greek warrior garb, swung his sword was also on fire at them._

Ollus: NOTHING IS WORKING! They keep coming and coming!

Cyclops: *_Grunts_* When will they stop-

Stryke: CYCLOPS! OLLUS!

_The two turned to see Stryke running to them. _

Both: STRYKE!

_Stryke screeched and it stunned the shadow creatures._

Stryke: RUN!

_Stryke, Cyclops and Ollus started running...the shadows hot on their tails and screaming in a siren call. Stryke flinched as his heart and head started hurting. He felt tears fall from his face...why did it smell like copper? Why did it hurt so much?_

* * *

_Exit..._

_The three Rusherz panted as they were collapsed on the ground. They were now in a town, lights illuminating the night._

Cyclops: T-That was close.

Ollus: Y-Yes...*_To Cyclops_* Are you okay?

_Cyclops, who was still panting, smiled and gave a thumbs up._

Cyclops: Thanks to Stryke...nice entrance...

_Stryke turned around...and they gasped. Stryke eyes had tears, but they were blood falling. His mouth also dripped of blood too. He wanted to saw something, but the voices returned and he fell to the ground_.

Cyclops: *_Fear_* Stryke!

Ollus: *_Holds him_* Stryke wake up! Styke!

Both: STRYKE!

* * *

Stryke: _**Hurts...it hurts..**_

_**We're so sorry...**_

_**It's true..that monster did curse you...**_

_**It's is coming to effect.**_

Stryke: _**H-How can -i-i stop it-**_

_**You must destroy the monster..**_

_**Or it will kill you...**_

_**Please survive**_

_**They need you**_

_**Soar needs you**_

_To Be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire Stryke

_Styke moaned as he blinked a few times.._

?: There see deary, he's fine.

_Styke sat up quickly and looked around, he was on a flat chair surrounded by Cyclops, Ollus and an elderly women. Styke noticed he was wearing a silver medallion placed on his cape_

Ollus: Styke! Thank goodness your awake! We saw your eyes and mouth bleeding and then you collapse and-

_Ollus shook a bit before being called down by Cyclops._

Cyclops: This nice lady saw us and immediately took action.

Styke: W-What happened to me.

Elderly Women: It seems you have been infected with a illness curse.

_He turned to the women._

Styke: C-Cursed?

Cyclops: She-She just said that something like that will happened and that the only way to stop it is to find the source.

Styke: That 'Vampire'...

Ollus and Cyclops: Vampire?

Styke: That's what the voices said.

Elderly Women: What do they sound like?

Styke: Some are children and some are adults...they sound like their from centuries ago.

Elderly Women: *_Goes to a shelf_* It seems the Vampire crisis never left even after centuries later.

Cyclops: What do you mean?

Ollus: I remember hearing stories on it...'The New England vampire panic of the 19th Century'. Many people started dying form tuberculosis and they thought it was the doing of Vampires...those poor victims.

Cyclops: You mean it was like the Salem Witch Trials?!

Ollus: No, they were already dead but...they believed they were still alive as vampires so the families would dug them up, take their Heart, Liver and Lungs out and mixed with water for the family to drink to prevent them from dying or becoming vampires.

_Styke and Cyclops were both disgusted and Horrified._

Styke: That's sick man.

Ollus: Some of them were decapitated.

Cyclops: And it still got worse.

Elderly Women: Back then it was their idea on it. Their spirits are said to still haunt the area...but as for you, what is it they want.

Styke: -_sighs_\- I helped a boy to a cemetery and woke up in a house in the middle of the woods, I heard two people talking about me, one of them thought I was a vampire and locked me up...

Elderly Women: I know who they are, Grace and Dean. Grace is very troubled, he father use to to test drink when she was little and so in a panic, she killed him after hearing the tale of vampires and it didn't help that he father drank blood red drinks. She was sent to a asylum but broke out thanks to her boyfriend Dean. I'm afraid she might be the cause of all that has happened. *_Takes out a bottle; hands it to Styke_* This might be able to help you.

Styke: What's this?

Elderly Women: Repellent, in case she tries to harm you.

_Styke sighed and thanked the women._

* * *

_Meanwhile on the streets..._

Alpha: (Dressed as a Hunter) Nothing yet!

_Alpha lept down from the pole and landed next to Idris, (Dressed as a Queens Guard) and Dusk (Dressed as a Mage) holding a ball of silvery light up in the air_

Dusk: Man! It's been 5 hours and we still haven't found that Lady and truck!

Idris: Do you think they'll be okay?

Alpha: Trust me, it's going to take more than a crazy lady to scare them

Dusk: She isn't crazy, she's insane. She accused us for being vampires even though none of use are.

?: Well aren't you a site of these eyes!

_The three turn to see Styke, Cyclops and Ollus running up to him._

Ollus: Thank goodness your alright!

Alpha: But confused but yes, we're fine...WHAT THE HEY HAPPENED TO STRYKE?!

_The two turn to see Styke's eyes and mouth bleeding again, but this time his nose was bleeding as well and he was coughing. He fell to the ground on his knees as Dusk swiftly caught him._

Idris: Is Styke okay?!

Cyclops: The lady who helped us said he's sick with a curse.

Dusk: The only sickness that come to mind with symptoms like this is hemorrhagic fever.

Styke: *_Breathes hard_* I-It's okay...I-It's okay...I-Doesn't matter right now..*_Slowly gets up_* W-We have to save the others...-We-We have to save Soar..

The others looked at him with concern.

Ollus: Styke...are you sure you'll be-

Styke: I-I'll be fine once everyone is safe.

_They knew they couldn't win the argument._

?: Excuse me-

_They screamed as Idris knocked out the man...who fell unconscious._

Alpha: *_Horror_* WHAT THE HEY IDRIS!?

Idris: I panicked!

Styke: Wait a minute...It's him! The guys with the lady who locked me up!

Cyclops: What do we do?

Ollus: I have a idea...

* * *

_Dean screamed in fear as he was tied up on a tree and surrounded by the six very anger Rusherz._

Styke: Okay...talk.

Dean: I-I am so sorry all of this happened. W-When i found out Grace had kidnapped your friend for a ritual

Dusk: HOLD IT! Tell us calm and slow.

Dean: C-Can you untie me.

_The others looked at Styke who gave them a nod. Dean was released._

Dean: Grace...ever since her mother died when she was little, she has changed. I remember the funeral, she screamed and cried that he mother head had turn and looked at her with red eyes. I tried to calm her down but she ran out. As the years went by she had surrounded myself with books upon books of vampires. You see her mother died in a car crash but her father was left unscathed. So she believe he killed her mother and made her a vampire. She decapitated her mothers corpse and attempted to piece her father's heart with a stack. I though if I take her to my house instead of the pysciatric ward, she would be fine...but no. She believes the only way to 'End the Vampires' is with blood of a unhuman but human being.

Styke: Soar...the others.

Dean: *_Begs_* PLEASE! I know what she is doing is wrong, but don't kill her!

Alpha: We won't..

Styke: But I think I know who we will...has she been talking to someone on this.

Dean: Y-Yes...a man named, Destrolo.

Cyclops: I heard of him, he's a Anticorian who went insane, drinks blood devours hearts...

Styke: I know what he wants...and I hope my assumption on who the sacrifice is incorrect.

_Dean bite his lip..._

_**To be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Luau song belong to Lion King which belongs to Disney {I have no regrets with this scene ;)}. Check out the movie when you have the chance. ENJOY :)!**

* * *

Vampire Stryke

_Styke ran though the streets. He didn't care about the blood pouring from his face, he didn't care about the pain erupting through his body. Those words...those words he feared the most were said_

_Dean: Soar...is the sacrifice._

_**Styke, hurry**_

_**Hurry Styke!-**_

_**Fools**_

_Styke froze in his tracks._

_**Do you really think you will stop me...The ritual will be completed, I will become immortal, and the dang Jet's Rusher will die for stopping me before.**_

Styke: *_Out load_* IF YOU HARM SOAR-

_**Or what...your a bat Rusher right, your kind sickens me. True, kind, happy, and clean...disgusting. You will be perfect for my throne when I'm done**_

Styke: ENOUGH! *_Blood tears mixed with regular tears fell_* Soar...

Ollus: Styke!

_Styke turned to see the other running up to him._

Alpha: Styke you gotta calm down, your going to make the illness worse.

Styke: I DON'T CARE! ALL I WANT IS FOR MY FRIENDS TO BE SAFE! FOR SOAR TO BE SAFE! FOR THIS NIGHTMARE TO END!

_Styke was trembling in fear and sorrow. The others looked sad at Styke as Idris went down and gently hug him._

Cyclops: Styke...We will end this, I promise we won't let Soar die.

Ollus: That's right, that Destrolo has made a huge mistake messing with the Rusherz of the Rush zone!

_Styke smiled, and Dusk walked forward._

Dusk: And we know where they are...

* * *

Soar: Lady, I know you had a very bad experience in the past with your mother...BUT I'M PRETTY SURE SACRIFICIAL RITUAL TO STOP A FICTIONAL BEING ISN'T THE WAY TO GO!

_Soar was tied to a stone table, his clouths tattered. He wished he brought his jet pack but then what can you do when you didn't know you'd be a sacrifice for a derange lady and a enemy you faced and stop years ago._

Grace: Hush...Destrolo, is it time!

_Destrolo looked at the moon, it was near midnight._

Destrolo: Yes my dear. It is almost time.

Harper: I SWEAR IF YOU KILL SOAR!

_The other Rusherz were locked in cages and some of them tried and break themselves out._

Nita: Grizzly be careful.

Grizzly: Trying not to get hurt either.

Arkon: SCARLET SNAP!

_A flash of scarlet fangs attacked the bars before recosaing around the cage. They duck as they fangs bounced till they finally dissipated._

Arkon: Okay...powers will not get us out. Good to note.

_From the bushes, the six Rusherz watched. Turns out that Destolo had guards around._

Idris: Great...just great...Got any ideas?

Styke: Live bait.

Idris: Good id-Wait what?

Styke: You and Alpha are the only one who can run fast enough to distract them

Alpha: What do want us to do, pull a 'Lion King' dress in drag and do the hula?

* * *

_Cue bongo drums...all Guards turn._

Alpha: **Lu'au!**

**If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat**

**Eat my buddy Pumbaa (**Idris: Why am I Pumbaa?!**)****here because he is a treat**

**Come on down and dine**

**On this tasty swine**

**All you have to do is get in line**

**Aaaare you achin'**

Idris: **Yup, yup, yup**

Alpha: **Foooor some bacon?**

Idris: **Yup, yup, yup**

Alpha: **Heeee's a big pig**

Idris: *_Deadpans at that_* **Yup, yup**

Alpha: **You could be a big pig too. *Whoo!***

Alpha: RUN IDRIS!

_The two ran as the guards chased them, leaving the other Rusherz confused._

Arkon: *_Confused_* Uhhhh...What?

Pack: What just-happened?

Dusk: Distraction!

_Cyclops, Dusk, Ollus and Stryke running towards the cage._

Power: CYCLOPS! DUSK! OLLUS! STRYKE!

Liberty: *_Relieved_* Guys! Are you okay?

_Ollus and Dusk combined powers and breaks the locks._

Ollus: Yes we are.

Swift: Boy are glad to see you guys. This night has been madness!

Cyclops: We know.

Styke: *_Looks around_* Where is Soar?

Lotus: On the alter, the ritual is starting right now I think-

_Styke cursed out load and ran off, the others calling to him._

* * *

_Grace was over Soar, as a knife was held. Destrolo smiled wickedly as the knife was rose. Soar closed his eyes for the impact...but he hear her screamed as the vial of repellent was over her face and she passed out. Soar looked up to see Styke over him._

Styke: You have done enough damage for one day Destrolo!

Destrolo: So you came, well then *_Levitates and drags Soar forward, but Styke holds on to him_* LET GO!

_Styke eyes, mouth and nose were bleeding again, perfidiously this time._

Styke: *_Anger_* NEVER!

_The two scuffled for a while before Styke grabbed the pendent smack it onto Destrolo's head, unaware they were over a cliff as the fell. Styke panicked, Soar didn't have his jet pack...so he held onto Soar close as the fell...taking the full blunt of the fall._

* * *

_Soar groaned as he got up slowly. He saw they were in a ravine, Destrolo shattered remains in a pool of water._

Soar: Styke? Where's Styke?

_Soar got up and looked around, then gasp...Styke was on his side, blood pooling around him._

Soar: Styke!

_Soar ran over and turn him over. Styke face was covered with speckles of blood coming from his mouth, eyes and nose. He was breathing heavily._

Soar: *_Tears up_* S-Styke?

_Styke wearily opened his eyes. _

Styke: *_Weak_* Heh...you have no idea how happy I am to see your safe.

Soar: Styke, please don't speak your hurt...

Styke: *_Weak_* Not really...I'm sick Soar, really sick...*_Breathes in hard_* Dusk said it's hemorrhagic fever. *_Chuckles weakly_* I guess I beat it too late.

Soar: Shot ,Styke! WHY?!

Styke: *_Weak;Smiles weakly_* I'd do anything for you...

_He closes his eyes and Soar panicked. He held Styke close to him as he looked up._

Soar: HELP! ANYONE PLEASE HELP!

Idris voice: You'd hear that?

Alpha voice: It's coming from over here.

_The two Canine poked their heads from the top._

Idris: *_Horror_* OH MY GOSH STYKE!

Soar: PLEASE! HELP!

Alpha: *_To the others_* Guys! We need some help! Styke is down!

_Soar watched as Dusk and Freefall flew down._

Dusk: This is bad, we have to get back to the HOK.

Soar: B-Be honest with me...is Styke going to live or die?

_They were unsure._

Freefall: I-I wish I knew the answer Soar.

_As Freefall and Dusk took them up. The others gasped at Stryke condition as Freefall check his pulse._

Triton: Tell us he's still alive right?

_Nothing..._

Steed: Freefall...

_Freefall was in a panic. This did not go unnoticed as Soar tears fell more._

Soar: STRYKE! PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE! YOU JUST GOT TO WAKE UP! WAKE UP! STRYKE WAKE UP!

_Soar sobbed in Styke. And then he heard it...a small, slow, heart beat._

_**To Be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5 Finale

Vampire Stryke

_**Styke...Styke...can you hear us...**_

_**Stryke blinked his eyes opened as he found himself in a beautiful white meadow, and a teenager looking at him.**_

**Tenn Girl: Oh good, your awake.**

_**Styke yipped in surprise as he sat up as scooted a bit. He looked to see others appears as words appeared with descriptions...who they once were**_

* * *

**Rachel (Harris) Burton- 1770–1790****\- passed- Thought as vampire used for ******exercise**\- Second wife used on passed.**

**Samuel Salladay- 1789–1815- passed- Thought as vampire; used for ******exercise**\- All but one lived.**

**Frederick Ransom- 1797–1817- passed- Thought as vampire; used for exercise**

**Anonymous sibling- passed- Unknown- Thought as vampire; used for ****exercise**

**Unnamed New Ipswich resident- passed- Unknown- Thought as vampire; used for ******exercise**.**

**Mercy Brown- 1872–1892- Thought as vampire; used for ******exercise **to save brother...last thought as Vampire.**

* * *

**Stryke: W-Where am I?!**

**Boy: You are beyond the sky, you are safe now.**

_**Styke recognized the boy from the cemetery.**_

**Rachel: You are now safe. **

**Stryke: T-Thank you and...I'm sorry for what happened after you all have passed.**

**Samuel: I must admit...back then fear was the driving force for the unknown. I do not blame them for these accusation.**

**Stryke: S-Still...H-How do i get back...and where am i?**

**Mercy Brown: Ask them...they will help you**

_**They smiled as they vanished. Stryke looked around confused.**_

**Stryke: Ummm, hello-**_***Screeches in fear***_

_**Stryke was tackled by something and when he looked up, he saw what appears to be a fusion of **__**Bolt, Peck, Pillage, Peg-leg, Spot, Freedom, and K-9.**_

**Gretotiki: Boy oh boy that was insane what you did there! Attacking a mad man and then jumping off a cliff. YOZERS!**

**?: Gretotiki, it wasn't his intention to fall you know.**

_**Stryke turned around to see another Rusher, but this time he was a fusion of Blow-Torch, Lasso, Thor, Chief, Pick-Ax, and Soar.**_

**Gretotiki: Yeah, your right Herasula...But it was still awesome!**

**Stryke: What's going on?**

**Herasula: Forgive me for the confusion. My name is Herasula, keeper of storytelling, lore and history. The one who surprised you is Gretotiki, the keeper of Mascot.**

**?: Always the energetic one as well.**

_**Stryke eyes widen when he saw the Rusher fusion of Swoop, Alto, Rampage, Sonar, Stallion, Steed, and Cyclops walking up to them.**_

**Herasula: Glad to see you joined us Sonatagi.**

**Sonatagi: Well, it's not everyday this happens.**_** *Turns to Stryke***_** Sonatagi, keeper of the fantasy of football.**

**Stryke: Wait..keepers of football, that means your-**

**?; The creators of the core.**

_**Stryke got up and saw Junisial and Orarasis, the keepers of life and nether. He bowed quickly at all of them.**_

**Stryke: I-It's an honor to meet you but...do you know where I am?**

_**They looked sad at Stryke.**_

**Orarasis: Stryke...you are in Limbo...you lost a large amount of blood and-**_***Turns away***_

**Stryke: **_***tears up* **_**I-I'M dead...**

_**They looked at him in sorrow. Stryke started to cry softly...**_

**Stryke: Oh no...oh no...what have i done...Guys...S-Soar...I-I'm**** sorry-I-I**_***Sobs***_

**Gretotiki****:**_***Comfort* **_**But, that's why were here...to send you back**

_**Stryke looked up, tears falling from his eyes**_

**Stryke: S-Send me back.**

**Junisial****: Yes. You sacrificed everything to save everyone...it's only right you go back to your friends and Soar.**

_**Styke smiled**_

**Styke: T-Thank you...**

**Sonatagi: Just remember your not alone anymore. **

**Herasula: You got a great family and a very close friend by your side.**

**Stryke: Y-Yes...I will...thank you.**

_**?: *A far* **__**Oh Styke please...come back to us...come back to me..**_

**Junisial: Now Styke...awaken..**

_**...**_

* * *

_The sound of the heart monitor was the only thing echoing through the room. Soar was holding Styke hand, tears pricked his red puffy eyes. Styke was attached to the heart monitor and a IV, a peaceful look on his face._

Freefall: Soar...

_Soar turned around to see Freefall, Arkon and Dusk._

Dusk: Soar...has there been any changes?

_He shock his head sadly._

Freefall: -_sighs_\- Soar...It's been three days and there has been no reaction, m-maybe it's time we-

Soar: NO!

_They flinched, Soar softly apologize. The two were about to say something, but Arkon placed a hand on their shoulders, shaking his head._

Arkon: *_Quite_* Let him have some time...

Soar: H-He's going to wake up...h-he's going to be fin-*_Tears fall as he laid his head on Styke_* Oh Styke please, come back to us...come back to me..

_As if his prays were answer...Styke wearily opened his eyes, turning them to Soar. Arkon, Freefall and Dusk were in shock._

Styke: Soar...

_Soar shot up and starred into Styke eyes. His tears fell faster and he sobbed in joy and hugged Styke._

Soar: Styke! You came back!

_Styke teared up and hugged Soar back, Freefall and Arkon smiled with tears in their eyes._

Freefall: I guess he heard Soar.

Arkon: Yeah, i knew he would.

_Dusk had ran out of the room and then came back with the others._

Ollus: It's true! Styke!

Styke: Hey guys...

_The others warmly smile at him._

Cyclops: You gave us a heart attack ya know.

Styke: I know...I'm so sorry.

_Styke and Soar broke the hug._

Soar: I'm just glad your awake. You were out for three day.

Styke: T-Three days.

Alpha: We brought you and Soar up from the ravine and you lost so much blood we actually lost you for a while till Soar heard your heart still beating.

Kamia: Freefall, Ollus and Dusk manage to brought you back, but you won't wake up.

Power: You have been out for three days.

Styke: A-And that lady.

Harper: She was sent back to the psychiatric ward.

Triton: She was so destruct when she found out the truth, she broke down. She said when she's out she'll do what ever she can to apologize.

Stryke: -_sighs_\- I'm just glad she's okay and getting help.

Soar: Us as well but...If you every do something like that again.

_Styke chuckled a bit and hugged Soar, who smiled._

Stryke: I won't...I promise.

* * *

_Halloween..._

_Stryke looked at himself in the mirror...Much better. The vampire costume he wore the night of madness was updated with charms and a silver medallion with a bat, a heart shown in the center. He was out of the infirmary, but he still needed to take it easy for a while._

Styke: Let's get this party started.

_Styke walked out of the locker room and into where the party is. All the Rusherz were dressed up for the occasion as Styke looked for one particular Rusher._

Styke: Hey, Ollus, Cyclops, have you seen Soar?

Ollus: He's over there.

Cyclops: He's actually been waiting for you...just be careful, your still recovering.

Styke: Thank you.

_Styke walked over and his smiled grew, turns out Soar was also dress as a Vampire._

Soar: Glad to see you made it.

Styke: *_Chuckles_* Like I miss this. You ready?

Soar: *_Holds Styke's hand_* Ready as ever.

Blow-Torch: KICK OFF TIME!

_Styke and Soar ran over to watch the game. Styke smiled, so much has happened in the span of months since he arrived on Earth, and even though he would NEVER want to got through what happened to him..he would go through it again if he needed to. Anything to save the Rusherz he had come to love._

**The **

**End**

* * *

**Ollus, Dusk, and Arkon: Happy Halloween and thank you for reading :)!**


End file.
